You Don't See
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Gwen stands in 2nd place when it comes to Ethan. He doesn't see her. He looks at Theresa even though she is married to Fox. Song by Josie and the Pussycats.


A/n: Okay, I am taking a short break from writing Therox songfic's for just a little while so I can write another story. It's a songfic but by Ethan and Gwen. I think that Gwen should get some credit. I mean, I know she is evil, but I think she is misunderstood. So here it is. The song is You Don't See by Josie and the Pussycats.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

You Don't See

Gwen stood in the crane mansion ballroom looking around at her surroundings. She said couples dancing on the dance floor and others sitting at the clothed tables. She looked at the food table and saw a table with a towering wedding cake with a bride and a groom statue on top. She stood next to her husband Ethan who had a grim look on his face as he looked towards the dance floor to the newly married couple, Fox and Theresa.

"Honey, lets sit down." Gwen said trying to catch his attention. He nodded as they both sat in the decorated golden chairs behind them. He was still fixed on the bride and groom, which made Gwen sad.

_This is the place where I sit_

Gwen looked at her hands and it made her feel like she was in 2nd place. She knew that Theresa had no intention in loving Ethan anymore. She was married to Fox and they were deep in love but Ethan was madly in love with Theresa and Gwen knew this. But Gwen still loved him. She didn't even know why. She just did. Hoping that he would just forget about Theresa, she grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor with him.

_This is the part where_

_I love you too much_

Theresa smiled at Gwen in a happy mood. Gwen knew that Theresa had the best intentions too them. Gwen slightly smiled back as she laid her head on Ethan's shoulders. Ethan looked down for a moment and then to Theresa as Fox turned her. Theresa laughed with the cutest grin. This made Ethan more jealous then he was but he continued to dance with Gwen.

"Ethan, do you love me?" Gwen asked heastilely.

"Yes." Was all Ethan said as he slow danced with her. She looked down and a tear fell from her eye. All she wanted him to do is say it if he meant it.

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm getting tired_

_Of pretending I'm tough_

When she was around him and he was staring at Theresa she always pretended she was tough and strong and it didn't matter to her. But it did. It was killing her inside but she never said a word because it was her job to pretend. She pulled away from him and sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Gwen," Ethan said as he went to the table.

"Ethan, you're staring at her. Your suppose to be staring at me. Your wife, your soul mate, or so you say." Gwen cried.

"I wasn't staring at her. And you are my soul mate." Ethan said lying.

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

"Ethan, I am here if you want me and I am yours you can hold me." Gwen said trying to tell him her feelings.

"Gwen of course I want you." He said.

_I'm empty and taken and_

_Tumbling and breakin'_

"Ethan, I am empty. Your never there for me. I am here. Help me, I am going to cry if I don't have you." Gwen said.

"Gwen, what makes you don't think I don't love you?" He asked as he made sure Theresa was still there.

"THAT!" She cried louder.

"What? Gwen, I don't love her anymore." He said hiding his feelings.

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

"No, you do. You don't even see that I am here. I am here but you don't want me." Gwen cried.

"I do need you." Was all Ethan spit out.

"No, otherwise, you wouldn't stare at her. You wouldn't think about her that way. You wouldn't say her name as you sleep." Gwen looked down.

"What's going on?" Fox said as she walked toward Ethan and Gwen.

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

"Oh, nothing, Gwen gets a little emotional at weddings." Ethan said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, sorry guys but we're gonna head upstairs so we can head to bed. I am sorry to crash your wedding." Gwen said wiping her tears. Theresa hugged her.

"We will see you when we get back." Theresa said.

"Back from where?" Ethan asked suipiously.

"Oh, Fox is taking me to Jamaica for our Honeymoon." Theresa said noticing Fox was staring down Ethan.

"Jamaica? What about Little Ethan?" Ethan asked trying to make her stay.

"Gwen offered to watch him while we are away." Fox said.

"Oh, you did?" Ethan looked at Gwen a sort of angry look.

"Yes, they deserve a honeymoon." Gwen said as she got her stuff together.

"Okay, well, we will see you when we get back." Fox said hugging her.

"Yeah, have fun guys." Gwen said pulling Ethan away and walked off.

_I dream of worlds_

_Where you'd understand_

_And I dream a_

_Million sleepless nights_

Gwen laid in bed staring at the ceiling for the past 2 hours. Although she never had the millions of sleepless nights she wanted when Ethan made love to her. She dreamed that he would understand. She dreamed that her life was like Theresa's right now.

"If only he knew." Gwen cried silently to herself.

_I dream of fire when_

_You're touching my hand_

She closed her eyes and saw the Ethan see new when they first met. He loved her deeply and never hurt her. But things happened, time made them grow apart. She remembered when she held his hand and she felt the fire within her.

_But it twists into smoke_

_When I turn on the light_

_I'm speechless and faded _

The next morning as she took care of little Ethan, Ethan walked in with teary eyes. Gwen wondered what was wrong. Did she do something to upset him? To hurt him?

"Ethan, what is wrong?" Gwen asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing, deep thinking." Ethan said sitting down.

"Oh, Ethan, about last night, can we just start a new slate. Have you forget about Theresa and Fox's wedding and maybe we can renew our vows." Gwen asked excitedly.

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends,_

_Nothing but good friends?_

"Oh Gwen, I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of work to do lately and I just don't think that it would be good right now." Ethan said looking down and reading the paper.

"You would say no to renewing vows? Who much of pig are you?" Gwen asked.

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

"Gwen, my time is cut short. I mean with this new case on me I barely have time to eat dinner with anyone anymore." Ethan said looking up.

"Ethan, what if I was to tell you something that I wanted real bad that you would disagree with?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, are you threatening a divorce?" Ethan said seriously.

"No, I am promising." She said.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where_

_I'm falling apart_

"Gwen, I can see it in your eyes. I know you don't want to do this." Ethan said standing up.

"Your right. I don't want to do this. I love you. I really do but I can't help that you're in love with someone that loves you. This is killing me. I am falling apart. But for the sake of myself and for the sake of you, I need to do this." Gwen cried.

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance_

_That I'll ever get?_

"Ethan, don't you remember us back then? We loved each other deeply; we would go to the Harvard football games together and cheer. Think back please." Gwen said.

"Yes, I remember. But jealously drives me wild." Ethan said before realizing what he said.

"Wait, jealously? Of whom?" She asked.

"Never mind the subject that came up." Ethan said getting his stuff together.

"NO!" Gwen cried.

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

"Gwen, this is over alright. The fight is over." He said.

"I just wish I was alone. By myself. Then I wouldn't have to worry about your dumbass feelings."

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

"This is it. It! I am going to Pilar's to stay with her. You jackass just lost the best thing in your life." Gwen said grabbing little Ethan and taking him upstairs.

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

Gwen finally felt free. Free from Ethan and a horrible marriage.


End file.
